The sexiness of ItsuKyon!
by Up the downside
Summary: Haruhi and Yuki decide to go get strawberries for Mikuru's birthday cake. While they're gone, Kyon and Itsuki decide to have some fun while cleaning up. Dirty smut, not for the faint of heart.


The Sexiness of Itsu/Kyon!

So I think this world needs a lot more Itsu/Kyon smut. Ha ha, so here is a little gift for all you fan girls, please enjoy!

-x-

Let me get this straight people, I'm not…straight. No pun was intended there, by the way. But I thought I would get that out of the way before I begin. First off, it was my own foolishness that made me give into the smiley bastards needs. I really couldn't help myself, he would always be right behind me, his sweet breath creeping down my neck while I'm trying to cater to Haruhi's every whim, or the way he would purposely lean into too far, pressing his warm body against my back sending my passion into a frenzy. It really wasn't fair with the way he was acting, and one day, he went way, way too far.

Asahina-sans birthday was a few days away. Haruhi thought it would be a good idea to bake her a cake, one full of strawberries and thick butter cream frosting. She figured it would suit her cuteness well, and I guess I couldn't disagree, it was also nice that she was finally doing something thoughtful for a change. We had just finished constructing the cake all it needed were strawberries.

"Okay guys! Me and Yuki are going to find some fresh strawberries at the supermarket, you guys stay here and get a bit cleaned up!" She pulled the violet haired alien from her chair and took her out the door without another word.

"Suzumiya-san seems to be quite happy at the moment doesn't she?"

"I would assume so, she must feel good that she's finally doing something for someone else's benefit, not her own" I said, and picked up the mixing bowls. I gazed up at the giant cake in front of me, it was at least enough to feed a whole class room.

"Oh, there's still some frosting left" I pointed at the bowl that still contained thick creamy frosting. Itsuki looked up at me, and grinned.

"You actually have some, on the corner of your lip" He pointed towards my mouth, then brought his hands up to my face instantly.

"I got it…" he said, and I blushed when I saw he drew closer to me.

"Wait, Itsuki-" I shook, when Itsuki's tongue licked the frosting from my mouth. I blushed furiously, as he then took my face in his hands and kissed me rather harshly. Our lips meshed together, his tongue darting in. I couldn't find the will to punch the dorks face away from me, because the damn idiot made it so pleasurable. I could tell he was good at this, he reached for the collar of my shirt, and loosened my tie and opened up the bottoms.

"Wait…what if they come back in!" I asked, and he looked up at me with a smirk the devil could wear.

"Don't worry so much."

He reached for the frosting bowl, and dipped his fingers in the bowl. He smeared the frosting over my chest, and over my now erected nipples. He leaned in and swirled his tongue around them, nibbling down on them harshly, causing me to breathe in and moan.

"Mmm…" he said, rolling his tongue over them and licking up the frosting. My body grew hotter at the sight, as he slowly unbuckled my pants and slid them down.

"Sit on the table…" he gestured, and I sat down obeying him. I was happily obliged to what he would be doing to me next.

He pulled down my boxers, and took my erecting cock in his hands. He moved his hands around firmly, he then moved in to bring more frosting on his hands, and then rub it on my dick.

"Ah!" I moaned, as he licked the frosting all over my dick, licking the tip and sucking off the sugary coating that was now mixed in with pre-cum. I could the feel the heat rising in my abdomen, and I knew that I would cum soon. He jerked me harder and harder, lathering his saliva all over my dick, after one last suck I came hard, thick spurts of cum squirted on his face, and he licked up all of it. All of it.

He stood up to take off his own pants. He took out his cock that was dripping with wet cum, ready to be released. He pushed me down on the table, kissing me again. I returned the favor, sucking on his tongue and nibbling down on his lips. He then bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Kyon…" he cooed, sending me mind into mush.

"I want you…I want to fuck you so bad…" he whispered darkly, "I want to put my dick in you …do you want it, Kyon-kun?"

I breathed in the hot smell of sweat, and smiled at him as I looked him in his dark brown eyes.

"Itsuki…take me…fuck me hard" I murmured, and he smirked. He rubbed more of the frosting onto his dick, as a substitute for lube. He bit his lip as he jerked himself for a minute, and then starting scissoring my hole.

"Y-yes…ah…" I moaned as he moved his fingers in me. He brought them out for me to suck, I coated his fingers in saliva and he mixed it with more sugary frosting. He fucked me with his fingers more and more, until I was finally ready.

He actually, gave in fast. He shoved his cock in my, deeply. He instantly hit my prostrate, which made me scream in ecstasy.

"Itsuki…oh god please move…"

He rocked his hips hard, banging into me with brutal force. We moaned together loudly.

"God you're so fucking tight…" he said, hitting my prostate every time he thrusted into me.

"Itsuki…Itsuki more…" I begged, he was breathing so hard I thought he was going to die. He looked beautiful, with his brown hair sticking to his forehead with his eyes glistening with lust. I could finally feel him edging closer to climax.

"Oh baby…" he purred, "I'm going to cum in your ass…" Itsuki's dirty talk was way too much to handle.

I felt myself become close now too, and a pool of pleasure began to fill me, and I bucked into him, crying out his name as I came, ropes of cum spurted onto my stomach. I felt his cock throb, and explode inside of me as his hot seed filled me up and dripped out of my hole. But he wouldn't stop fucking me until he was completely dry. He collapsed over me instantly, breathing in heavily.

"Well, we found a good use for the left over frosting" he winked at me, and I smiled.

"Itsuki…we might want to…clean up…" I gestured to the sticky mess around us, and he sighed.

-x-

Yeah, dirty and raunchy at it's finest. Reviews would be nice!


End file.
